A Thunderous Love Chapter 1
by LoveKiller66
Summary: A Thunderous Love is a love story between a local princess and a newcomer villager who's coming from another village and fall in love thunderous when they meet at the palace's throne room. Will their love keep being alive? Will they live happily together in the end? You'll see and you'll learn.


A Thunderous Love

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with the name of Loretta and a newcomer villager with the name of Jackson. Who's coming from another village. And moves with his parents to the village of SpringVille and comes to live with the royal family to the palace of SpringVille. With the approval and the consent of his parents. One day, Jackson and his parents already moved to SpringVille and were unpacking their stuff from their boxes to their new house. And finished after a while.

-Jamikka: Jackson are you finished with your stuff at your room?

-Jackson: Yes mom. I'm coming down.

-Jamikka: Alright then.

*Jackson came downstairs from his room*

-Jamikka: You're fast.

-Jackson: I know. Well, where's dad?

-Matt: *Came in the house* I'm here guys.

-Jackson: Hi dad. What's new?

-Matt: Uh… nothing but I gotta say that this village is amazing and much beautier than BrakensVille. Why didn't we move from BrakensVille some years earlier?

-Jamikka: Yeah you're right. We were suppossed to move from BrakensVille to SpringVille from at least 5 or 6 years ago. But it was hard for Jackson because he wanted to keep having his job that he was loving.

-Jackson: I know but I dealed with both of you because I thinked of it a lot and I decided it. Because I respected your decision and I don't care that I was forced to lose my job because I know that I will find a better one on here too.

-Matt: That's the spirit son. But don't worry because I'll help you find a job as soon as possible.

-Jackson: Okay but it's not need because I haven't explored the place yet and I didn't even make any friends yet.

-Jamikka: Alright then. If you want to explore the whole village then do it. You're 15 years old now and I believe that you are old enough for exploring places on your own.

-Jackson: Really?

-Jamikka: Yeah. Because you have shown us how much responsible you are. Back at BrakensVille, you used to do things on your own even without our permission and you even used to find a job when you were 13 years old.

-Jackson: That's true.

-Matt: So yeah. Feel free to explore the place kid.

-Jackson: Thank you guys. I won't be late.

-Matt: Don't worry kid. You can return any time you want. You deserve it.

-Jackson: You guys are the best.

Jackson then left from his parents house and went outside to explore the whole village. He really liked the place and after 4 hours of exploring the whole village he saw the palace of SpringVille.

-Jackson: This place is amazing. Father was right that we have to live here. I was right when I thinked of it a lot. And mother too. Huh?

*Watches the palace of SpringVille from the hill of the village*

-Jackson: Wow that's the only place of the village that I haven't explored yet.

*Jackson went up to the hill and reached the palace's outside door*

-Jackson: Wow, this place is huge.

*Jackson comes in the palace's huge yard and walks to it's entrance*

-Jackson: Awesome. This place is full of green grass.

*goes closer to the palace's entrance but he's stopped by the guards*

-Jackson: Oh. *horrifies*

-Guard1: Halt! What do you think are you doing stranger? You are not allowed to cross in the palace's entrance.

-Jackson: Look I'm sorry. I had no idea that you are protecting this place. I was exploring it because I already moved to this village on today and I went out to explore the whole village and I wanted to explore the palace too. Please forgive me.

-Guard2: Oh yeah? And how do we know that you came for good and not for teasing the princesses or something like that?

-Jackson: Princesses?

-Guard2: Yeah, you stranger. This palace is the palace of SpringVille on where the king and his two daughters live in and yes his daughters are princesses.

-Jackson: Wow, that sounds awesome. Can I go in to meet them?

-Guard1: The answer is no.

-Jackson: Oh come on, I never met a royal family in my whole life and I would like to meet them.

-Guard1: Again, the answer is no.

The king came outside the palace's entrance to see what's wrong and the guards are moving off the middle of the entrance.

-King Namik: What happened here? Why such a fuss?

-Guard1: Because we have a newcomer who moved to SpringVille on today and who wanted to explore the whole palace too.

-King Namik: And who is that newcomer guy?

-Jackson: Me, but I promise I didn't come for bad. I came for good… to meet the royal family of this place.

-King Namik: It's fine kid but next time don't take initiative for going to cross in the palace's entrance ever again. You must ask for permission if you want to get in the palace.

-Jackson: Okay but I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble to you. I had no idea that this place is guarding so that's why I was going to go in the palace.

-King Namik: It's alright. Since you understood your mistake it's alright. Come in. I want to talk to you.

-Jackson: Alright…

The king and Jackson went inside the throne room to get know each other.

-King Namik: Okay kid. Now let's get to know each other. My name is Namik and I'm the king of this palace. I have two daughters who are important to me and they are both princesses. I've been ruling this palace since I was a your age and I'm proud that everyone in the village is happy.

-Jackson: Really huh?

-King Namik: Yes. But ruling a whole palace is not the easiest thing ever, it's hard but if you routine it, then you will like it.

-Jackson: Really? You've been ruling this place when you were 15 years old?

-King Namik: Yes. But it was hard in the beggining. When I routined it it was easy for me. What about you?

-Jackson: Well… my name is Jackson and I am a Hedgehog. I'm 15 years old and I'm coming from a village with the name of BrakensVille. A village which is far away from SpringVille and I moved to SpringVille on today. With my parents. And after we finished on unpacking our stuff from the boxes, my parents left me explore the whole village which took me 4 hours to explore it and when I saw the palace from the hill, then I decided to go explore it too. Plus, I want to find a new job as a waiter but I'm not sure about it although I really want to get a new job.

-King Namik: Alright but don't worry. If you want to find a job then I'll help you.

-Jackson: Thank you but can I work here as a guard or as a tailor or something else like that?

-King Namik: I think that yes. But you must wait.

-Jackson: Alright. Plus, where are your two daughters? Can I go meet them?

-King Namik: Oops. I'm sorry Jackson but the princesses went out for a trip along with Johny and Zeck but don't worry, they will be back in the evening.

-Jackson: Okay then… well… how much beautiful and kind are your daughters?

-King Namik: Oh they are the greatest girls you'll ever meet. Because they are really nice and kind with every good person they meet.

-Jackson: Awesome! Can I return back here when they will both come back from their trip?

-King Namik: Yes you can. Then we'll see what will happen next.

-Jackson: Again Awesome! Thank you so much my dear king.

-King Namik: Your welcome. Now you can feel free to go home and return when the girls will return.

-Jackson: Okay bye.

-King Namik: Bye kid. Take care of your self.

*Jackson then left from the throne room and from the palace and returned backk to the village on where he returned back home*

The girls returned from their trip along with the postman Johny and Zeck the coachman back to the palace of SpringVille. The king then wrote a letter to Jackson and told Johny to deliver it to Jackson's house on where he lives with his parents. Jackson's parents received the letter from Johny before Jackson so they read it and were waiting for Jackson to come back home but Jackson was very late because he was confused with the ways of the village but he then found the way to his parents house by force and it was already 19:00 o'clock in the evening and Jackson finally reached his parents house even by force since he was lost in the village's ways for going back home.


End file.
